Electric locomotive
, perhaps the best-known electric locomotive ever built.]] An electric locomotive is a locomotive powered by electric motors which draws current from an overhead wire (overhead lines), a third rail, or an on-board storage device such as a battery or a flywheel energy storage system. History The first known electric locomotive was built by a Scotsman http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scotland, Robert Davidson http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Davidson of Aberdeen in 1837 and was powered by galvanic cells. Davidson later built a larger locomotive named Galvani which was shown at the Royal Scottish Society of Arts http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Scottish_Society_of_Arts Exhibition in 1841. Electric locomotive used in mining operations in Flin Flon, Manitoba is on display and not currently in service. Modern electric locomotives range from small battery-powered machines for use in mines http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mining to large main-line locomotives of 6,000 horsepower (4.5 MW) or more. Main line electric locomotives first appeared at the beginning of the 20th century. The reason for their introduction was the problem of smoke, especially in tunnels caused by steam locomotives. In the UK http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UK this was the London underground http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/London_underground system while in the USA http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USA, it was under river tunnels and the need to eliminate smoke in built up areas. Power source Early electric locomotives all relied on external power sourcing. Once up and running they tend to be reliable and efficient, but the supply infrastructure is a large capital expense that does require ongoing maintenance. For this reason only heavily used lines could justify electrification. For suburban lines the reduction in pollution from steam locomotives was a benefit all were aware of. Most modern locomotives are electrically driven. Pure electric locomotives take their electrical supply from an external source. Diesel-electric locomotives carry their own generating station. Alternating current or direct current? Early locomotives came in a variety of forms. Generally they were designed to run off the supplied current, so locomotives with a direct current (DC) supply had DC motors while alternating current (AC) supplied locomotives with AC motors. AC can be either single or three phase. While the former requires two wire supply, one overhead the other being the track, three phase requires three supply wires. Three phase locomotives therefore had two overhead supplies, the track being the third. DC supplies were either overhead or by means of a track level supply, commonly called the third rail. AC traction motors tended to be larger than DC motors. This often meant electric locomotives with steam engine type cranks. DC motors could be smaller and set up to drive the axles, usually through a gear, but in some early examples by being part of the axle. Even so, some notable DC electric locomotives had large DC motors driving large driving wheels. Advantages One possibility with electric locomotives is that the motor can be used as a generator during braking, feeding electricity back into the supply system; this is called regenerative braking. This is not a new idea; it was one reason for the adoption by some railways of 3 phase AC supplies. Regenerative breaking is especially useful in mountainous areas where the locomotive going down would generate much of the supply for a locomotive going up. The Swiss railway uses this system; three modern locomotives heading downwards generate enough power to power a single locomotive on its upward journey. Design Today all electric locomotives tend to have the traction motors on the bogies, close to the axles, although some still have the motor in the body driving the wheels through internal drive shafts. Modern solid state electrical control systems means the motor does not need to match the supply. This means multi-voltage cross border locomotives are now quite common. Drive motors are generally DC, but there are 3 phase drive motors on some locomotives. See also *Locomotive *Railway electrification system *overhead lines Category:Electric locomotives